The Advisor
by peeceeguy00
Summary: Megan Connors got a new job working for the countries, awesome right, she has to try and better the relationships with each other, this is gonna be awhile. And America just wanted England to love him but along the way he got one of the best friends in the world. there will be fluff in later chapters and all couples will be mentioned or shown.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or the mentioned governments, just the character Megan Connors.

The Advisor

Prologue

Megan Connors was always a curious child. Always wondering people's relationships work and enjoyed solving their problems. Then one day in her 10th grade government class the teacher showed a video about the United States relations with other countries. There she found it her purpose and her aspirations for her future. She was going to be a United Nations relationship advisor. Now that night sound dull and boring to normal people was the most interesting thing to her and she could not be dissuaded in her future job. Now she still had other joys like horseback riding, guns, sewing, and writing; but what she really enjoyed was dissecting the mechanics of relationships between friends and lovers. So after she graduated college she went to university for psychology and international fairs and development leaving at the top of her class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own hetalia

Chapter 1

Megan's POV

The year is now 2013 and Megan Connors was getting ready for work when her boss from the congress relations department called her. "Megan Connors speaking" she was curious as to why her boss would call her when she would see her in a few minutes.

"Megan, I received a call from the UN," Megan inhaled a sharp breath could it be, could they really want me to work for them. "They want you Megan you finally did it." Her boss sounded so happy for her she almost couldn't believe it. "Really Mr. Richards, is it true!" Megan was beyond cloud nine and she doesn't even know if she got the job. "Oh yes, it is true. Now I want you to march down to the UN office and the next time I see you, you better be giving a resignation letter and one last hug." He almost sounded choked up.

"Thank you Mr. Richards for giving me this opportunity." She couldn't believe that she was really leaving all her friends but she was living her dream. "Stop it Megan you're going to make me cry. Okay don't be late the meeting starts at nine so good luck and don't come back without that job."

"Goodbye Mr. Richards." And with that she hung up and looked at her clock. 'Okay its 6:30 so I have about 2 and a half hours. Since I'm already dressed I might as well get some coffee, then I'll go to the UN office'

America's POV

"Uggh, England why did you get me up at this horrible hour." I mean seriously I was having a great dream about you. "Oh sod off it. I only woke you at 8:15, your just cross about how I woke you. "England said dismissively.

"Of course I'm mad, did you really have to wake me that way!"

"Your boss did tell me to wake you by any means necessary." He stated. "Okay but you don't need to play Russia's laugh over my speakers. I almost pissed myself cause I thought he was in the room."

" Well sorry it's not my fault that your boss wants to hold a meeting." So that's why I had to get up!

"You got to be kidding me what the hell does he want this early. And why does he want you also?" what could he want with England. "My boss will be attending the meeting as well so I have to go." Okay but what is this meeting about, I'm losing my time to spend our vacation together. I was hoping to confess this week but I guess that is impossible. "Do you even know what this meeting is about?"

"No I don't know what this meeting is about just get in the car already we need to go if we want to be on time. "

"Dude chill we got thirty minutes till it starts." Why is he worried it only takes about 20 minutes to get there.

"I just don't want to be late; all my boss told me was that we are meeting someone important." Well might as well get this over with.

A/n : I do have a longer chapter 2 that I am almost done with so that will be up tomorrow so look for it! by for now


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own Hetalia

Chapter 2  
Megan's POV  
Megan was waiting in the lobby until she was called to plan her future and her dream. She was practically vibrating with excitement at that prospect.  
"Ms. Connors, the president will see you now." said the secretary at the desk. Wait the president why am I meeting with him? I thought I was meeting with the relations head. Oh well, maybe the president is better. I shoved my uncertainties aside and made my way to the meeting room. When I opened the door I was met with the face of the President of the United States of America along with the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland facing me.  
"Ah, Miss. Connors pleasure to finally meet you." The president said. He was gesturing to a chair and I sat in it. This was when I noticed two other people in the room as well, one of them was a honey blonde with a cowlick standing true and proud, which unlike my own which is covered by my bangs, wearing a WW2 aviator's jacket along with a plain white T-shirt and faded jeans. The other gentleman was a complete contrast to his companion. He was a dirty blonde with messy hair and rather large eyebrows a shade darker than his hair, dressed in a black suit with a red tie he appeared the part to be in the presence of these dignitaries. I wonder what they are doing here. "Good Morning Mr. President and Mr. Prime Minister." Oh well they will tell me.  
"Thank you Miss. Connors. I would like to introduce you to someone. "I waited in wonder at who they were, they appeared to be wiser than there age appearance. " This Miss Connors," he was pointing to the man in the T-shirt. "This is America." What….  
England's POV  
After getting that insolent brat America to the UN building we were shoved in a meeting hall with our bosses that had worrisome excitement in their eyes. I say worrisome because meetings with us are never an exciting occasion. "Okay we are meeting a possible saving grace and I expect you on your best behavior." said America's boss. I was looking at my boss who was staring at me to follow instructions.  
"I am always on my best behavior; it's that brat America that misbehaves." There is no way that I can be compared to him at all. "Hey man you know that's wrong. Remember that time when you went drinking with the Bad Touch Trio and you ended up wrecking your whole house, hmm do you remember because I would not call that best behavior." Why that cheeky little "At least I'm not fat eating all-"  
"Enough! You are going to sit there and be quiet till I introduce you." America's boss yelled further silencing our argument. I mean as much as I loved America he can really get under my skin. "Alright our guest will come in a few seconds and I expect perfect silence from you two. Do you get me?"  
" Yes sir." We both echoed.  
The door opened revealing a woman in a dress suit and black heels. She had brown hair held up in a bun but her bangs were down complementing her face, she also had pretty blue eyes not as blue as America's but still a bright blue. America's boss introduced her as Miss. Connors and I was impressed when she knew my boss. I guess all Americans aren't as stupid as America. This was when she looked at us eyes full of curiosity. When America's boss introduced America I expected full bombardment of questions but instead she listened to his full explanation of who he is without interrupting. Then my boss spoke "This Miss. Connors is England. He is over a thousand years old but doesn't look a day over 25. He has been a pirate, a general, and anything else that he has wanted. He is the personification of the country UK has been through things that you and I have only read about. Now that we have introduced them do you have any questions so far?" surely this girl has got some questions.  
"Just one sirs." Hmm. I wonder what accent that is. "What am I here for?" seriously that was her question. Not 'Are you kidding me how can this happen' or no panic at all. Then our bosses looked at each other and America's boss spoke " Well, Miss. Connors you are here to better understand and help relationships between nations as people not there figures. And since your home country is America he is your first task. What I want is for you to maybe better his manners and make him more presentable." Hah. So all this is so she can work on America and not me, well good luck lady I tried and apparently I failed and he just ripped my heart out.  
"England is here because he is also your charge," Wait what. I'm not a bad person I am completely respectable, thank you very much. "his behavior as a nation is presentable and noble," See I don't need help. "however when it comes to relationships with others it needs work especially where America is concerned." It's not my fault he is completely stupid.  
"So you will live with your main charge and follow him to his different houses and have free rein to do whatever you please with him besides murdering. Now we will leave so you can asks questions to them and vice versa." Then our bosses left and we were left with her but she didn't look scared at all. What the bloody hell was wrong with her.  
America's POV  
What the hell kinda bullshit was this? I mean really now I have someone else to pry into my failure to get England. Then Iggy spoke "Well lass good luck with your task."  
"Hey asshole at least I don't have stick up my ass the whole time, unlike someone here." I expected Connors to stand up for me but she just stared at me the whole time her eyes calculated everything I said. "We'll all your fun has left you fat and lazy." Oh hell nah "you did not just call me fat, you stupid son of a- KACHACK ." We both froze at the sound of someone loading a shotgun and looked at the only other person in the room. She was watching us with an amused expression on her face and her finger on a button on her IPhone. "Good now that I have your attention I want you to sit on your hands and right next to each other in separate chairs across from me." We just looked at her. If she thinks that is go-  
"I said MOVE NOW." She growled out which tore me from my trance and immediately sat on my hands like she said. England the stupid numbskull just stood there. "England I remember telling you to sit down and not stand there gawking, look even America was smart enough to do what I said." My pride swelled she complimented me and not England. I could see England's pride break so he sat down on his hands as well. "There now that we are all comfortable why don't we start with the questions. Do you have any?" you're kidding me right she has no questions. "I guess I'll go since I'm a hero and stuff-"  
"You're just a stupid wank-"  
"Ah Ah Ah. I believe America was talking not you. I am sorry America, I guess England is a child and proceeds to interrupt. Please continue." England's jaw HIT THE FLOOR no one has called him a child. I was always the child. " Umm what state where you born in?" I was so scared of her my voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Ohh America you don't need to act like a scolded child. But I was born in Indiana, speedway to be specifically." She almost sounded ashamed. "Really Indiana that's a new one usually my aids or anyone important are from famouser states. "  
"Yes well I didn't get to choose were my parents had me. And by the way famouser is not a word the correct term is more famous. Any other questions how about you England."  
"Ohh u-umm" no way she has the great England nervous what is it about this girl. "Uhh what's your family like?" When England said that I could see all her muscles visibly tense and her eyes light aflame with anger. "My parents don't approve of my career choices and haven't said a word to me since I left for college." What the hell kinda parents do that to their daughter. "Oh I'm sorry."  
"I'm not it's their loss, if they want to talk I'll listen I'm not a very vindictive person." I couldn't imagine having England not talk to me for the most important part of my life. "Oh man that must suck. They don't send you cards or nothing on your birthday?"  
"In fact I haven't celebrated my birthday in 10 years. Now, how about a different topic. Hmmm oh America how is your relationship status?" What the hell kinda question is that?  
"I'm single right now." Okay now this is weird, why is she smirking? I saw her eyes briefly flash to England then back to me. All the while with that same superior smirk on. There is no way in hell that she knew of my love for England that fast, this chicks amazing. "That's good to know. England same question."  
"Well, I am single as well." Thank you Megan now I know he's single I have a shot. I wonder why she's still smirking but now it's pointed at England. "One last question and then we can be done. Do you guys have human names that I can call you, this way I won't sound ridiculous talking to you?"  
"Yeah my name's Alfred F. Jones" I was wondering when she was going to ask that question.  
"My name is Arthur Kirkland. Boring names really but alas we can't pick our names." I don't know I kinda like Iggy's name. " All right now that we are acquainted with each other let's see if they need anything else." So we all stood and opened the door. My last thought was ' maybe this won't be so bad'.

A/N: well I said a large chapter. It may take longer to get the next chapter up cause my stupid school won't let me get on so keep lookin' bye for now


End file.
